Nathan
by riatha
Summary: Mohinder/Heidi. Sobre traiciones que no llegan a serlo porque jamás se hizo promesa alguna y lo que pasa cuando se está demasiado tiempo junto a otra persona.


Cuando alguien (_Nathan_) pregunte a Mohinder como era la relación con Heidi, Mohinder contestará (si _alguien_ en verdad tiene el atrevimiento de preguntarle) que es el tipo de relación en el que los dos sabéis algo y sabéis que el otro lo sabe pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a admitirlo y fingís que no pasa nada. (Aunque es evidente que pasa algo).

O quizás abrevie y diga _complicada_, porque ése algo que tanto él como Heidi saben es que Mohinder se tira a Nathan (su marido, el padre de sus hijos, su Nate).

Así que hablan un poco de todo y de nada.

Hablan de los niños y hablan de la madre de Heidi. De libros y de películas y de series de culto. Hablan de aquel artículo que una vez leyeron y les cambió la vida, de juegos infantiles y de obras de teatro que querrían ver pero nunca verán.

_Pero no hablan de Nathan._

Y a veces los silencios son elocuentes.

Y Mohinder sabe que no es trabajo, sabe que él es el científico encargado de acabar con la plaga, no la dama de compañía de la esposa del presidente.

Sólo que, bueno, últimamente Nathan es menos Nathan que nunca y cada vez más Señor Presidente.

Y se sorprende a sí mismo yendo cada vez más a la Casablanca a ver a Heidi y cada vez menos a Nathan.

Pero los silencios siguen ahí y son cada vez más difíciles de ignorar.

Supone que debe de ser difícil.

Eso de ser presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Supone que debe de ser difícil porque Nathan pasa cada vez menos tiempo en casa.

Y bueno, no es que ella quiera quejarse, pero a veces le gustaría tener alguien con quien poder hacerlo.

(Pero hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar).

Y Heidi se encuentra mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de Nathan con Mohinder, que es el único que parece escucharle en los últimos tiempos.

Pero es cansado, eso de tener todo el día un asunto en la mente y no poder hablar de ello.

Y de repente un día están tomando el té a las cinco de la tarde y hablando de algo que ya ninguno de los dos recuerda cuando Heidi lo dice:

-Creo que Nathan se está acostando con alguien más.

Y Mohinder casi se atraganta con el té y tose un poco y para cuando consigue articular un _¿Qué?_ que suena ahogado y con un tono ligeramente histérico Heidi ya lo está aclarando.

-Quiero decir _con alguien más_, Mohinder.

_Alguien que no somos ni tú ni yo, alguien desconocido, alguien más._

Y le lanza una mirada significativa, y bueno, Mohinder sabe como aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, tiene experiencia en eso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Y usa un tono tan profesional que si Heidi no supiera la verdad casi lo creería.

-Bueno, es evidente que _trabajando_ contigo no está, y en casa tampoco, y pasa más horas en el despacho de lo normal, así que esa es mi hipótesis.

Y Mohinder piensa que es una buena hipótesis, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque no sabe como puede reaccionar Heidi, así que se mantiene quieto y a la espera.

A la espera de que pase algo como que Heidi empiece a estremecerse entre hipidos y sollozos ahogados.

Y Mohinder nunca ha sabido qué es exactamente lo que hay que hacer cuando una mujer se echa a llorar, pero se sienta a su lado y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros mientras le acaricia el pelo.

Heidi se acerca más a él y cierra la mano alrededor de la camisa de Mohinder mientras apoya la cabeza contra su cuello y sigue llorando.

Y parece natural, la forma en que Heidi posa sus labios en el cuello de Mohinder y se incorpora sentándose sobre él. También parece natural la forma en que Mohinder coloca sus manos en la espalda (y lo que no es la espalda) de Heidi y la acaricia por encima de la ropa.

_Se besan con un poco de rabia y algo de desesperación, no cierran los ojos y se quitan la ropa casi a estirones, más que besarse parece que estén compitiendo._

(Y puede que sea un poco eso, te _acuestas con mi marido, eres la mujer de Nathan_, o puede que no, pero lo parece).

Espalda arqueada y jadeos incomprensibles, Heidi jadea sobre Mohinder y la piel color chocolate de Mohinder contrasta contra la pálida de Heidi y el color blanco del sofá.

Mohinder muerde el cuello de Heidi y sabe que no está bien, lo de dejar marcas, pero no es como si estuviera pensando mucho en ello. En realidad no es como si estuviera pensando mucho en nada.

Se mueven rápido y duro, sin demasiados besos ni saliva, es brusco y demasiado precipitado, pero se corren y quedan agotados sobre el sofá, con Heidi aún sobre Mohinder y éste respirando contra el cuello de Heidi.

-Joder.

Y es Heidi la que lo dice mientras se levanta y recoge la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Mohinder se ríe entre dientes cuando atrapa la ropa que Heidi le lanza con una sonrisa.

Se visten en silencio y piensan que hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar.

_Y Mohinder no falta ni un solo día a tomar el té con la Primera Dama._


End file.
